Devil Fruits
Description Demon Fruits or Devil Fruits (in the anime and in the manga) are special fruits that give the user great, superhuman powers. In Blox Piece, Demon Fruits are obtained by either finding them randomly in the world (Usually under trees) or from buying them from the Demon Fruit Dealer using Robux or Beli. Players can also drop unconsumed fruits (by pressing backspace or say "/dropfruit" in the chat for mobile users) for other players to pick up and eat. Demon fruits spawn at a rate of 1 every hour (the timer starts when the server is first started) and they despawn after 20 minutes, if not obtained. Only 2 fruits can spawn in a VIP server, after that the server needs to be restarted. Once you eat a Demon Fruit, entering the water will cause you to rapidly take damage until death. Having the Fishman race will decrease that damage, but does not initially negate it, leading to eventual death. Though having race progression (see: Races) in the Fishman race, you will not take damage from water. There are 3 types of Demon Fruit, Natural (Paramecia), Beast (Zoan), and Elemental (logia ). Paramecia types will only leave you with the fruit's natural abilities. (Some will have unique abilities) Zoan types will transform the user into its respective beast or creature. Logia types will usually give you control over an element and will make normal attacks (as long as you are the higher level) pass right through you, sometimes with an effect passed onto the attacker. To beat a Logia user without using a Demon fruit you need to use something called Busoshoku Haki to enhance your attacks. It can be bought at the Snow Village island for 25,000 B$. If you want to remove your fruit, go to Impel Down . Behind the jail, up on a wall, there is an NPC called Demon Fruit Remover. It looks like a bacon hair, but it has an Anonymous Mask. It will cost 50,000B$ to remove your fruit there. Logias and a very few Paramecias typically have the ability to move fast on the ground/fly with an F move that's usually unlocked at a early mastery level. It is seen as the last move, and each Demon Fruit with 5 moves have a flight/transportation move. Here's a reference list of how the Demon Fruits are ranked in this category. Smoke, Magma and Sand has the lowest flight speed in the game, After that comes Flame, after that String, after that Gravity, then Hybrid Phoenix, after that Dough, after that Full Body Phoenix, after that, and the final one, the fastest, is Light. (Basically Smoke, Magma, Sand < Flame < String < Gravity < Hybrid Phoenix < Dough < Full Body Phoenix < Light) Here are all of the current Demon fruits available. Natural (Paramecia): Bomb Spike Tremor Chop Gum Spring String Gravity Paw Barrier Dough Beast (Zoan): Human Buddha Phoenix Elemental (Logia): Smoke Flame Ice Sand Dark Light Magma Rumble Fruit Prices: The list shown below displays the order of demon fruit according to the price the Demon Fruit Dealer charges for them. Below is the Robux prices of Devil Fruits. (Expensive to cheapest) Devil Fruit power varies depending on the use; PvP/PvE, player's build, and personal preference/skill. Generally, the more expensive fruit is stronger however that is just a generalization, for example, Ice and Gum are both below 1 million beli but are widely used by experienced players. (as well as other fruits below 1 million beli) Fixed some of your grammatical spelling errors, your welcome. Fan Content With a community lies ideas ad suggestions, with so much suggestions, we aw you to post a link to your idea and post it so it can stand proud with the rest of the excellent ideas, great minds think alike so hopefully, you all can express your creativity and thoughts into this. If you are unsure about this, please comment and it will be added. Category:Devil Fruits